


【华福】完美选择（又名：勾引的最高手段）

by handanruoxi



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), 大侦探福尔摩斯
Genre: ABO, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handanruoxi/pseuds/handanruoxi
Summary: 双向暗恋，一朝被捅破之后一发不可收拾的小甜饼开了个小脑洞，假设Holmes在感情上是个天然且率直（我认为电影里的他就是），不懂世俗男女的性爱，而当有一天他得到了一袋子情趣用品之后......车有、捆绑play有一点万字短篇一发完结（第一次写大腐里的华福，感觉人物性格好难把握，可能是电影刷的次数还不够多，希望大家喜欢吧）





	【华福】完美选择（又名：勾引的最高手段）

Watson已经在门口站了将近三分钟，手杖掉在地板上，愣愣地盯着眼前的景象，想说些什么，张了张嘴大脑却一片空白，他想不通自己下午只不过是出了个门忘记嘱咐Holmes不要再趁他不在家的时候搞那些无意义的破坏，事情怎么就发展成了现在这样，可能一切还要从昨天早上说起……

潮湿发霉的房间，暗红色厚重繁复的欧式窗帘遮住了大半阳光，墙边的小方桌上立着一只矮烛台，表面的蜡迹早已凝固，层层叠叠，脱落在地面上，房间正中央放着一张诡异的床，惨白凌乱的床单上布满可疑的痕迹，一条显然沾了血迹的皮鞭静静散在上面，床头摆着个红棕色的浅口木盒，粗略看去里面尽是些剪刀、镊子、透明导管一类的器具，床边还有一个造型奇怪的木马，比通常小孩子骑的那种要高上许多，腥臭淫靡的气味和依旧浓郁得挥散不去的信息素混杂在空气中，他清楚地听到门外的警卫们全都倒抽了一口气， 这也难怪，他们全都是成年的Alpha，很难抵挡住如此强烈的信息素刺激，而年轻的侦探似乎并不受其影响，他轻咳了两声走进去，首先绕着那张床走了两圈。  
那不是一张普通的床，床身是铁质的，床板中间断开用滑轮相连，用来调节长度，床尾两角支起了两个半弧形的支架，用皮革包裹着，上面有用于捆绑的锁扣，从床底延伸出两指粗的铁链垂在地上，这更像是某种刑具，但他曾经在一个案件里见过很类似的东西，此刻已心中了然，他回头看了看跟着他走进来的探长先生，那张脸上正青白相接，表情好不复杂地盯着床前墙上悬挂着的一段长麻绳。  
“所以，Lestrade先生，找到受害者了吗？”  
“啊…还没有”矮个子探长这才回过神来，整理了一下帽子“只是接到了报案，说经常在夜里听到这里传来惨叫声，还有奇怪的味道，今早保姆又在地板上发现了疑似血迹的液体…”  
“那我觉得你们可以去调查一下最近有没有人失踪，凶手是名男性alpha，身体强壮，有施虐倾向，手法极其粗糙显然尚不成熟，很可能是第一次犯案，不早点抓到的话再次作案的可能性极高，另外，他大概率是一名医生”Holmes十分冷静地说完了这些，他说的很自信，只从这样的现场就判断出这些对他来说并不难。  
“你是说一定会有尸体？”  
“嗯哼？”  
“啊…啊，好，我们马上回去调查”他虽然应下了，却打量着大侦探的神情，确定他是认真的，有些欲言又止，叫过了两个同样神色复杂的探员小声吩咐了些什么。  
从别墅走出来的时候他总觉得有哪里不对，按理来说这只是一桩很普通的绑架案，从现场床被调节的长度和床单上几根棕色的短发以及锁扣的长度来看，受害者是名身材高大壮硕的男性，而他只在某家医院见过那种床，据说还没有被普遍使用，再加上房间里那些仪器，凶手无疑从事相关工作的可能性极高，却有几个地方令他不解，在床周围的地面上散落的几只玻璃瓶，他拿起其中一个，里面还残留着些许液体，怎么看都只是再普通不过的乳制品而已，而从容量和瓶口形状来看又显然不是供人食用的，且他们找遍了每个角落，都没有发现麻醉药之类的痕迹，没有麻醉，想要制服一个壮汉绝非易事，当然还有那栋房子，有些老旧的独栋别墅，除去那间房间之外其他地方都毫无生气，看样子不常有人住在这里，却雇了仆人定期清理，这别墅的主人绝不是普通人，当然最令他隐约感到不对劲的是警察厅那些探员们听到他的分析之后怪异的态度。  
这种不安的感觉并没有持续多久，当晚Lestrade探长就找到了他，说案件已经解决了，可当Holmes问他是不是找到了尸体或者凶手的时候他却支支吾吾了起来。  
“什么？你说这只是一次误会？”  
“嗯…没错，两名当事人我们都已经找到了，准确的说，是他们自己得到了消息来警厅的，没有尸体，也没有绑架，就…只是一场误会，Holmes先生，你…判断错了…”  
Holmes注意到他在说这话的时候眼神不停躲闪，显然并不能接受这个说法，现场事实不会骗人，那间房间必然是为了某种虐待或者说虐杀而存在的，他抖抖烟灰，挺直了腰看着他，眼中射出精光，这是从早上开始他第一次露出这种审视的神情，看得Lestrade不由咽了下口水。  
“那那间房间是怎么回事？还有房间里那些血迹，不要告诉我那不是人血，这点我还是分得清的”或许凶手不止一个人，这也是合理推测，那两个人是同谋，已经把受害人藏了起来，这不禁让他联想到了某种仪式，曾经那桩影响颇深的案子。  
“不…他们是恋人…“  
“恋人？所以他们感情破裂了？”  
Holmes突然想起来，不久之前他曾听说过一起类似的事件，据说现场同样凌乱不堪，报警之后很快就找到了当事人，最后不了了之，他还记得，当时他家的保姆说起这件事时提到的也是两个男人，亲密关系什么的…  
“不，他们感情很好，那只是一些情趣，呃…或者，您也可以理解为一种仪式，双方自愿的…是为了…嗯…快乐和增进感情“ 他说不下去了，天知道要给一个缺乏感情常识的聪明人解释这些是多么困难的事情。  
看上去十分纠结的探长大人在努力搜寻着可以传达给面前这位在感情方面貌似一窍不通的侦探先生的词语，却还是对上了一双疑惑不解的眼睛，好吧，这实在是…难以启齿，内心激烈挣扎了好一会儿，Lestrade从怀里摸出了一张纸条塞给他。  
“Holmes先生，如果您真的想了解的话，不妨去这家店看看，或许能找到你要的答案”  
然后迅速逃开了他的视线，还心有余悸，希望事后他身边那位管天管地的医生不会找他的麻烦。

第二天，Holmes拿着纸条上写的地址找到了一家店门前，这条街距离他住的地方很近，他竟没发现这里何时多出了一家小店，开在街角十分不引人注意，在他为数不多的印象里，这是一间很小的房子，因为实在太小了，一直都租不出去，而现在，那里有一扇全新的紧闭的小门，没有门牌，不大的窗子被暗红色的纱帘挡着，他探了探头只能看到里面影影绰绰的柜台，和隐约传出小声交谈的声音，看来里面正有客人，单是这样就足够勾起了他的好奇，他推开门走进去，木制的门板发出突兀的‘吱呀’声，原本伏在柜台前的男人被吓了一跳，一把握住手里的东西，警惕地转过头。  
Holmes职业性地打量起他，男人穿着剪裁合体布料昂贵的燕尾服，手边放着一根细长精致的手杖，上面刻着金色的花纹，黑色的高礼帽被放在面前的台子上，那双眼睛在看到他进来之后先是条件反射般愤怒地瞪了他一眼，随后反应过来什么，四下躲闪起来，神情中全是做了坏事被人撞破的…羞窘，Holmes的视线转移到他的手上，那第一时间被他藏在手里的东西，只露出了一角，但他还是立刻认出来了，那正是昨天他在那个现场见到过的造型特别的皮鞭，他不由得眯起了眼睛，看着面前这位伯爵…或是男爵先生，男人被他看得有些发毛，不自然地咳了一声，戴上帽子将帽檐压低遮住他的脸，往柜台上丢了一张支票就拿起他的东西仓皇离开了。  
耳边忽然传来一声轻笑，Holmes这才注意到从刚刚开始就在柜台后的另一个人，那是一个风情万种的女人，不像他平日见过的夫人小姐们穿着优雅矜贵的绸缎长裙，而是用薄纱和丝绒巧妙地勾勒出诱人的曲线，深红色的头发算下来遮住了曼妙的脖颈和胸脯，露出一截白皙的手臂，她靠在台面上，用手拄着下巴，中指和食指之间夹着一根长烟，她整个人隐在全不透光的角落里，Holmes看不真切她脸上的笑意，却能感觉到，全然没有介意他刚刚可能吓跑了一位顾客。  
“想不到Holmes先生也会对这些东西感兴趣”  
Holmes看到柜台后面有一层窄楼梯，大概是通往上面的阁楼。  
“你认识我？”  
“现在有谁会不知道大名鼎鼎的Sherlock·Holmes先生呢“  
噢，没错，他倒忘了，自从布莱克伍德公爵事件在伦敦引发恐慌并最终尘埃落定之后，关于他的谈资也成了很多伦敦市民茶余饭后的必备，尽管他不习惯出现在报纸上，却也没有刻意隐藏，难免被人认出来，这倒不会给他造成什么困扰，毕竟除了查案他也很少出门。  
“刚刚那位先生都买了什么？我要同样的”  
女人拿烟的手一顿，看着他的眼睛，确认了他不是在开玩笑，随即墨绿色的瞳孔紧眯，眼神变得暧昧起来。  
“可以，不过，据我所知，您应该…是一个人住吧”  
这话问得可以说是十分隐晦了，Holmes没听出其中的深意，他想了一下，回答道“当然不，我在和别人同居中“  
女老板了然地笑了笑，让他稍候片刻，自己转身上了阁楼，过了一会儿手中拿着一只袋子走下来，颇为神秘地递到他手里，还不忘在离开之前对他耳语了一番。

等到晚上，Holmes想起女人的嘱咐，遣走了保姆，他的好室友又去了赌场寻欢作乐或者戴着手套状似优雅做作地摆弄那些死去的肉体，这不重要，总之现在就剩下他一个人了，他开始拿出袋子里的东西，他想他有必要亲自尝试一下Lestrade探长所说的‘仪式’以及什么叫”以此来获得满足感”，他把那些东西一件件摆在床上，几乎全都是他之前见到过的。  
一条鞭子，不长，软牛皮制，另一面绒布；一个单支烛台，还附有几支蜡烛，抠下来一点碾碎在指腹上感觉上与普通的蜡烛有些不同；几副手铐，内侧同样垫有绒布；几条粗细长短不等的绳子和黑绸布；再接着就是一些他说不上来的东西，比如一些个瓶瓶罐罐，里面是闻起来各种味道滑腻的透明液体，还有一个瓶子里装着奇怪的药丸，再比如各种尺寸的椭圆球状物，导管，不同形状的夹子…等等，这些先放一边，他看了看那些手铐和绳子，又看了看他乱得不成样子实在经不住折腾的床，抱起床上的‘家伙’们，理所当然地走向了另一个房间。  
反正Watson要很晚才回来，他一个人可以搞定准备工作。

于是当Watson推开门的时候就看到了这一幕：  
男人双腿大开仰面躺在他的床上，手脚分别被手铐铐在床的四角，浑身上下只有一条内裤蔽体，露出少经阳光苍白的肌理，床边柜子上放着烛台，上面插着一支蜡烛看上去已经燃烧了有一会儿，他身旁散乱地分布着各种…情趣用品？！床上的男人本来还在挣扎，看到他走进来眼睛立刻亮了起来。  
“噢，Watson，你回来了，快，帮我把那个烛台拿过来，我搞错了顺序，现在拿不到它了”  
随着他的挣扎铁制的手铐撞在床栏上发出响亮的声音，Watson感觉自己的太阳穴跳得厉害，额头上的青筋都在抽搐，如果不是确定房间里没有任何被胁迫的痕迹，他几乎要认为他那声名显赫的室友终于被那些暗地里窥视他的变态罪犯们报复了，不过比起眼前的状况，他竟说不上来到底哪种更糟糕，Watson揉着他阵阵眩晕的眼睛，开始第无数次怀疑人生。  
而Holmes显然没有意识到自己此刻看上去有多么…诱人？Watson被自己的想法吓了一跳，赶紧从脑子里赶走那些不该出现的东西，深吸了一口气，干脆冷静下来，捡起掉在地上的手杖抖了抖上面的灰，抱胸面无表情地看着深夜擅自进了他的房间躺在他的床上不知道又在搞些什么的大侦探。  
“好吧，Holmes，你最好给我一个解释，这又是什么新的研究？”  
“嗯…我在做实验”他没有看Watson变得铁青的脸，还在不停摇晃抠弄右手上的手铐，试图从里面挣脱出来，并一如既往喋喋不休“该死，这个手铐怎么会这么结实，我现在可以肯定，这绝对是非法行为…嗯？Watson，你怎么还不去帮我把那边的蜡烛拿过来，我要看看…嗯…它是不是用来熔断这个破玩意儿的…”  
该死？他才要说该死，眼看某个作天作地的男人都快要把自己的手腕扭断了，Watson认命地走过去，拿起烛台，走到床边俯视着他，这才注意到他的额头上已经渗出了丝丝薄汗，浑身上下因为剧烈挣扎而泛起一层浅浅的血色，那双绅士的眼睛几乎是下一秒就爬上了阴影，这是少见的，Watson想要使坏时的表情，果然，Holmes还未及反应，融化的蜡油就沿着烛台的外壁滑落下来滴在了他的大腿上。  
“噢！”床上的男人痛得大叫了一声，身体瞬间绷紧着向上弹起，又被手铐拉着重重落了回去“你在干什么？！我是要你把它滴在这该死的手铐上！”  
“不，Holmes，它就是这么用的”男人报复完之后又把烛台放了回去，坐在床边，也不急着帮他解开手铐，而是拿起床上的散鞭把玩起来“你搞来的这些东西我可以告诉你都是干什么用的，好，现在可以说说了吧”  
听过事情的始末之后Watson再一次为自己的愚蠢感到气愤，同时暗自记了Lestrade探长一笔，明明只需要解释清楚就够了，他也不必受这一遭惊吓，不过他竟会有那么一秒钟以为这个男人终于开窍开始想要了解什么叫情趣了，那样的话他倒是不介意他这么折腾自己的床，说不定还可以帮他这个小忙，话说回来，他在期待些什么？这不都是他习以为常的了嘛，他那个变态的大脑里如果一天不想着案子或者搞些莫名其妙的实验才是怪事。  
但是…该死的，他居然真的在期待，他不会说在推开门目睹床上香艳景象的一瞬间他几乎就要硬了，这没什么可耻的，Watson深深迷恋着Holmes，这是每个熟悉他们的人都能得出的结论，否则你无法解释一个年富力强的alpha如何能甘于忍受一个omega的种种怪癖整天和他同居在一起，虽然他经常也会气急的威胁说要搬出去，却从来没有真的想要离开，他只是想看那个男人别扭的用他那贫瘠的社交语言来挽留自己，他很享受他们之间这种关系，从不急着剖白自己的心意，但这并不意味着他没有那种欲望，事实上可能比他以为的更为强烈。

挣扎无果之后Holmes就放弃了，迅速换上一副惯常的慵懒态度，彻底放松下来，歪着头看向Watson。  
“所以，你确定就要把我晾在这里一整晚吗？虽然我是不介意，不过你可能睡不惯我的床”  
Watson当然看出他只是在逞强，他的腿都在肉眼可见的微微发抖了，Watson叹了口气，小心地打开了他手脚上的手铐，终于解脱之后Holmes本能地把腿缩了回去，躺在床上大口地呼吸起来，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏着，显然在他回来之前搞这些东西还真是把他折腾得够呛。  
“我可真是佩服你，你到底是怎么把自己拷成这样的”Watson拎着那几只分量十足的手铐感慨到，“不要告诉我你本来还打算把这些东西都在自己身上试一遍”等等，Watson盯着那几个可疑的…自慰器？眉心都拧到了一起，他毫不怀疑这个男人恐怕根本就不知道它们是做什么用的。  
“差不多吧，不过现在不需要了，这还要多亏你”Holmes喘了一会儿，半坐起身抠掉了大腿上凝固的蜡痕，又发表了一番从生理到情感最后到人性的高谈阔论“…也就是说，一定程度的疼痛和紧张会激发难以言喻的快感，而越是亲密的人这种伴随着欲望和羞耻的快感就会加倍，让人欲罢不能，非常有趣的发现”  
Watson在心里默默翻了个白眼，想着，这是人类早在几百年前就发明出来的性爱方式了好吧，只是某人从来不屑于涉猎这些知识。  
“只是那个药看起来有些无聊…”Holmes揉着自己有些发痛的手腕漫不经心地来了一句。  
“药？什么药？！”  
就见Holmes从床头翻出了一个玻璃瓶，里面是白色颗粒状的药丸。  
“就是这瓶奇怪的药，我给Glaston（那条狗）试了，等了半天都没反应，所以我也吃了…”  
“你说什么？！”  
Watson觉得自己的太阳穴又开始跳了，他突然有种不好的预感，一把夺过Holmes手中的瓶子，倒出几粒碾碎在手心，仔细嗅闻了一番，神情越来越凝重，扳过他的肩膀认真地注视着他的眼睛，然后某种从刚刚进门起就一直被他忽略掉的怪异的感觉重新浮了出来。  
“Holmes，你现在有没有觉得身体哪里不舒服？”  
“那倒没有，只是感觉很热…Watson，你为什么不把窗子打开？”  
Watson心中顿时咯噔了一下，看了看被风吹起的窗帘，又看了看他身上泛起的暧昧粉色，一股馥郁的香气飘进他的鼻子里。  
床上的男人似乎还没有察觉到身体的变化，他急促地呼吸着，不自觉地去蹭冰冷的床沿，是错觉吧，Watson竟觉得那双眼睛正湿漉漉地盯着他，琥珀色的瞳孔被蒙上了一层雾变得混沌不清，连嗓音都透着不同以往的沙哑，素日里一向寡淡的信息素，此刻被药物激发出来，大有汹涌之势，挑战着他的忍耐，很好，他已经开始把手伸向了自己的内裤。  
Fuck，现在他大概是真的硬了，他想。  
“Holmes…”Watson按住了他乱动的手，咽了下口水，艰难地开口“听着，我永远尊重你的意愿，不过，不管接下来发生什么，我发誓绝不从你身边离开”  
“你在说什么？我为什么会这么热？”被钳制了手的男人在床上不停扭动，Watson咬咬牙一狠心拿过刚刚解开的手铐抓起他的手铐拷在了一起，用搭在旁边的绸布绑在床头，翻身上床夹住他的腿压在他的身上，拍了拍他的脸。  
“Holmes，你知道你吃的是什么东西吗？”  
“什么…“一连串突如其来的粗暴对待下Holmes恢复了些理智，看着他头顶那张阴郁的脸，终于明白了什么 “是…催情药？”  
Watson一脸痛苦地点头肯定了他的猜测，然后他看到Holmes把头偏到了一旁，手臂也无力地垂了下去，从他的角度只能看到他柔软的黑棕色发丝和不停抖动的睫毛，看不出在想些什么，他的鼻腔蓦然一阵酸涩涌上来，身下压着他的力量放松了些，他忽然不知道还该不该遵着刚才的念头继续下去了，毕竟，他们从没有亲密至此，这样做或许他们以后就再没有任何可能了，或者，趁现在收手，把他一个人留在这里等药效自然消退……不行，对一个没有任何经验的omega来说，那会把他逼疯的，他狠命地摇了摇头，如果一定要做出选择…  
这边他内心还在天人交战着，身下的男人突然抬起头，直直地看着他，神色自若，眼中没有丝毫他想象中的不安和痛楚，淡淡地开口“你怎么还不快点做？”语气自然得就像是接下来他们只是要共进晚餐一样。  
再对上那副理所当然的表情，Watson一时间气得几乎要翻白眼，他怎么忘了，这混蛋那该死的大脑里从来就没写着‘情爱‘两个字，他的第一反应永远都是如何最简单有效的解决问题，他真是傻了才会顾虑那么多，他长舒了一口气，也不再压着他的腿，手慢慢放在他已经隆起的胯间。  
“所以，真的可以？”他最后问了一遍。  
“除非你打算谋杀我独占我的房子”  
话音刚落Watson就一把扯掉了他的内裤握住他挺立的性器恶狠狠地说道“是我、们、的房子！”

既然不是强迫，没了心理障碍，接下来一切就进行得顺利多了，药物最大限度的激发了Holmes体内一直被压抑着的omega荷尔蒙，恨不能一股脑全都释放出来，没有几个人知道他的信息素是什么味道的，如果不是太了解，恐怕Watson也会觉得他是个性冷淡了，事实上他只是不知道什么叫动情而已，而此刻，铺天盖地的甜腻香气在空气中肆意散开，整个房间如同一个被气味充满的帷帐，将他们包裹在其中，无孔不入地钻进他们的每一分神经。  
Watson感觉到那原本半勃的性器在他的揉弄下慢慢胀大，虽然他的经验谈不上丰富，但毕竟是个正常的alpha，他太懂得如何取悦身下正在发情的男人，手指灵活地拨弄囊袋不急不缓地套弄柱身，指尖时不时划过马眼，仅是这样就能让缺乏经验的omega张开嘴急促地喘息，紧闭着眼睛一脸迷乱，呻吟声难以自抑地从喉咙里泄露出来，原本苍白的脸颊泛起一层潮红，黑棕色的头发被汗水打湿，乖顺地趴在额前，他甚至能感觉到他那美妙的胸肌都在跳动，两颗红樱就像香甜的果实在肆无忌惮诱惑着他的感官，被逗弄得狠了更是不由自主地弓起腰，将阴茎更深地往他的手心送入，跟随他套弄的节奏扭动着身体，Watson有些恍惚地注视着他每一丝变化，不由得心生懊悔，如果他早知道这个男人动情时是如此迷人的模样，他怎么可能等到这个时候，老天，他到底错过了多少，眼前的根本不是什么不知情趣的破案天才，而是勾人心魄的妖精，同时又忽然感到庆幸，庆幸自己是第一个见到他这副样子的人，不，他所有的样子都只能属于他一个人。  
想到这里Watson就决定不再矜持，弯下身去准备给他来一个blow job，这是他第一次给别人口交，说实话，他早就想这么做了，在他最淫秽的的性幻想中，身下的男人会在他的唇舌挑逗中控制不住地呻吟出声，神色迷离地叫他的名字，一次又一次攀上高峰，或许还会用力抓紧他的头发，主动来几个深喉，这是他藏得最深的秘密，从没想过有一天竟会成真，他正如脑海中演练过无数次的那样舔舐吸吮着他滚烫的阴茎，眼睛又舍不得从那放荡诱人的表情移开，他大概真的出现幻觉了，不然怎么会清楚地听到那唇瓣一开一合中动情地轻喃着那个音节“Watson…”。  
没一会儿，一个深喉之后，少经人事的性器就在他口中释放了出来，Watson没有及时松口，于是毫不犹豫地吞下了大半，还有少量洒落在他的小腹。  
泄过一次之后药效已经去了大半，棕色的瞳孔也恢复了些清明，虽然他还有很多阴暗的想法没来得及实施，但也不急在这一时，Watson凑上前去想要解开他手上的束缚，Holmes突然制止了他，只见他不知什么时候抽出了一条腿，此刻脚正踩在他的大腿根上，脚趾隔着西裤似有似无地蹭着他也早就隆起的胯间，微微直起身，猝不及防地就吻上了他的嘴巴，舌尖舔过唇角，该死的，那上面还留着……这一吻如蜻蜓点水，还没等Watson反应过来就已经移开了，然后他眼睁睁看着那人舔了舔嘴唇，现在那上面泛着水光，显得更加红嫩可口，蜜色的大眼睛眨了眨，轻启唇瓣  
“你还没有满足吧，我可以帮你”嗓音带着情欲中独有的沙哑，如同恶魔的低语，瞬间就扯断了他心底名为‘理智  
的那根弦。  
灰蓝色的眼睛暗了下来，他一定不知道自己此刻的表情就像一头蛰伏已久的猛兽，声音简直低沉得可怕，透着不容忽视的占有欲“Holmes，如果清醒算十分的话，你现在有几分？”  
“嗯…”男人歪着头，似乎真的在认真思考“七、八分吧”  
够了，Watson几乎是在心里低吼出来，下一秒不知天高地厚的omega就迎来了猛兽势不可挡的侵占。  
灼热的吻落在他的肌肤上，留下一个个红痕，粗糙的掌心毫不留情地抚摸过他已经敏感至极的身体，粗重的喘息声萦绕在床笫，每个动作都带着压抑已久的情欲袭来，Holmes看着他的发顶，感受着他在自己身上留下欢爱的痕迹，终于真正满足地呻吟起来。  
噢，单纯的医生先生当然不会知道，这一切都是我们的大侦探设计好的，准确来说是临时起意，从他发现自己吃的是什么药那一刻开始，他就在等着Watson回来，这是自然，他本就熟悉很多药理，不可能猜不出那是会诱导发情的药物，当然这并不意味着他只是把Watson当成解药之类的工具，如果只是想解除药性，他还有很多办法，最简单的比如泡在冷水里一整晚，但无论哪种方法，副作用都是可以预见的，他不过花了不到一分钟的时候权衡了一下，就做出了选择。  
他们一起查案，他们住在一起，他们共享彼此的生活，这世上没有谁比他们更了解对方，也没有人比他们更为契合，他没有过任何性爱，只因为他觉得那没什么必要，但如果有一天需要他分享身体的话，那个人也只能是Watson，这是他能想到的唯一答案，他觉得这没有任何问题，好吧，他姑且还有一点常识，知道该尊重对方的意愿，所以才有了刚才那些，而现在他已经无比确定，Watson同样渴求着他，这简直完美极了，不是吗？  
Watson根本没有察觉到他的小心思，但身体的反应已经告诉了他一切，刚刚渡过不应期的身体在他的稍加爱抚下就瘫软得不像话，那双眼睛也不似之前的朦胧混沌，望着他的深棕色眸子里闪着明晃晃的情欲，呼吸扫过脖颈就能激起阵阵颤栗，甚至于主动分开双腿，邀请他的手指探入那湿润的蜜地，那里因动情早已分泌出爱液自觉地收缩纠缠着入侵的异物，Watson没想过他竟会…竟会湿成这样，他原本以为自己帮他发泄过一次解了药性就能结束今天这场意外，却没料到一切才刚刚开始。  
冷不丁对上那似笑非笑的嘴角，Watson现在有种被人耍了感觉，这绝非单纯春药引发的生理快感能达到的程度，他都隐瞒了些什么？！这个骗子，Watson怒极反笑，惩罚性的一口咬上Holmes的腺体，手下也更加用力在那柔软的小穴中进出。  
放浪的喘息声几乎要灼痛了他的神经，他感觉胯下已经快硬得爆炸，手指不知碰到了哪里，原本还游刃有余的呻吟猝不及防变成了急促的喘息，又一波热流从指缝间汩汩浇灌出来，终于到了，他早已迫不及待，迅速蹬掉自己的长裤，掏出硬挺的阴茎，撑起手臂将身下的人圈在怀里。  
“Holmes，听着，你就是个混蛋，骗子！”他咬牙切齿地说道，仿佛接下来就要将他撕碎然后吃拆入腹，不过极力压抑着欲望的声音实在没什么说服力，果然，只见他抬起腿用脚勾了勾他的腰。  
“Watson，你确定要现在跟我聊这个吗？况且，我们都一样”当知道Watson对他抱有同样的渴望时，他不能不承认那的确感觉很好，他们本来就是只属于彼此的。  
“well”他眯起灰绿色的瞳孔，用指腹仔细抚摸他的脸颊，阴茎反复磨蹭着他湿淋淋的穴口“Holmes，告诉我，你爱我”  
“ummm…抱歉这位先生，我只能说，除了你不会有别人”  
那笑容是开在毒药里的曼陀罗。  
“Damn it！”他叱骂了一声，按住他极富弹性的大腿根，挺腰毫不犹豫地贯穿了他的后穴。  
“唔！…”  
一插到底令两个人都爽得浑身发颤，穴口被完全撑开，紧致的肠肉一层层包裹着粗大的性器，fuck，这是他们脑中唯一能想到的单词。  
只等Holmes适应，感受到一丝放松时，Watson就掐着他的腰大开大合地肏干起来，那里面的温度简直令人发疯，让他无法抑制的全部抽出再深深地肏进去，被情欲俘虏的omega很快就完全放开了自己，淫荡地扭动着腰配合他的进出，这使得他的阴茎又胀大了一圈，碾平所有褶皱，每一下都准确无误地触碰到那一点，他们的身体是多么的契合，就像已经做爱了很多年一样，Watson更加觉得，他们早就应该这样做了，不过没关系，今后他还有的是时间全部补回来。  
等到发情的omega今晚第二次射出来，Watson解开了绑在床头的手铐，把人从床上抱了起来，跨坐在他的腿上，借着他不应期的敏感插到最深处，托起他的屁股掰开臀瓣上下操弄，快感一轮接着一轮，Holmes终于承受不住细细地呜咽起来，头高高地向后昂着，被解放出来的双手只能抱住他的肩膀保持平衡。  
一时间他们的喘息声、信息素、汗水全部都缠绵在一起，性器不断撞击着穴道最深处那个柔嫩的小口，惹来穴肉一阵阵的痉挛，Watson知道他快要到了，于是拨开他颈后的汗湿的头发，叼起那块肿胀的软肉。  
“Holmes，想要我标记你吗？”  
噢，这声音真是该死的性感得要命，沉沦在快感中Holmes还不忘分神的想到，他刚刚问了什么？哦对，可不可以标记他，为什么不呢？事实上他要是能再早些尝到性爱的滋味，他们根本不必浪费这么多年，他们早就该结合在一起了。  
“当然！快…射进来…”  
不得不说，在床上的大侦探简直诚实得不可思议，让人心生怜爱，几乎把持不住，Watson扣紧他的腰疯狂地抽插起来，终于在两人沙哑的低吼声中，他撞开了那个柔软的小口，性器彻底卡入生殖腔，慢慢胀大成结，浓稠滚烫的精液悉数射入他的子宫中，狭窄的甬道迎来了前所未有紧密的收缩，紧跟着一股暖流倒灌出来，又被堵在腔口。  
“啊…Watson…好舒服…”  
生殖腔的高潮漫长且猛烈，等到最后射精结束的时候，Holmes已经脱力的彻底晕厥倒在了他身上。  
Watson本来还想等他彻底清醒之后好好探讨一下关于他们之间的关系，但现在看来已经不需要了，有什么重要呢，反正他们还是照样住在一起，谁也不会离开谁，只是恐怕以后再也不能拿搬出去住来吓唬这个整天作妖的磨人侦探了。

 

番外：  
“对了，Holmes，你那天买回来的那堆情趣用品呢？”  
几天后，Watson在家里看着又在做些奇怪实验的恋人，突然想起来。  
“我收起来了”  
“收起来了？”  
“我现在觉得，它们还很值得研究，Watson，我觉得我们是时候应该换一张床了”  
男人淡淡的丢下这句话就又一头扎进了他的实验中，Watson想着他的话足足反应了一会儿，紧接着下腹一阵热流涌上来，这个妖精！很好，他现在无比期待他们今后的‘同居‘生活了。


End file.
